<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Kao on Me by Nouvamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735616">You Can Kao on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouvamin/pseuds/Nouvamin'>Nouvamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kao is very shy, M/M, Randomness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouvamin/pseuds/Nouvamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kao and every Gulf related escapades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KaoGulf, Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, kao/gulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unbeta-ed. Sorry if certain sentences sound weird.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kao notices a tired Gulf and then makes a interesting discovery about him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Gulf walked into the studio, Kao knew something was up. The young man looked fatigued and his face lacked its usual lustre. He struggled to keep up with the rehearsal and kept making mistakes that even their usually patient instructor was starting to become frustrated. When others asked if he was okay, the young man gave a small smile and said he was just a little tired.</p><p>Kao couldn’t imagine how grueling his schedule must be. Gulf had to learn to sing, dance and carry a whole concert by himself, and that was on top of doing his own segments in their shared concert. Not to mention he had other endorsement lives and media appearances to do as well. So it was remarkable that he hadn’t collapsed from exhaustion yet, although he’d looked like he came close to it during rehearsals.</p><p>There were times Kao wanted to ask if the young man was doing fine but held back instead. Ever since footage of him looking at Gulf ‘adoringly’ - as people had put it, surfaced on social media, they’d both been under intense scrutiny by fans and he was even called a ‘predator’ at one point while Gulf’s own fandom had criticized him over not respecting his ship.</p><p>It was all very silly and Kao had thought it was unreasonable of the fans to dictate who Gulf should hang out with in his free time. Nevertheless, he still distant himself from the young man because as much as he enjoyed their interactions, Kao did not want to invite more trouble to him.</p><p>“Kao.”</p><p>Kao looked up from the rehearsal video he was watching. It was War, and he looked worried. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Have you seen N’Gulf?” he asked, biting his lips.</p><p>Kao shook his head. “No. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m a little worried. N’Gulf looked really pale just now.” War sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed.”</p><p>War’s eyes lit up. “You did!? I never expected you to since you always hide in the corner.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s because I don’t like being in the centre of attention.</em>
</p><p>“I like corners,” he said.</p><p>“So you were watching N’Gulf from afar?” War teased.</p><p>Kao pursed his lips - something he did when he was nervous. He didn’t like where the conversation was going and in times like this, when he was being questioned at point blank, Kao tended to blurt out the stupidest things and he did not want to embarrass himself in front of his colleagues. So he did the one thing that usually got him out sticky situations such as this.</p><p>“I’m heading to the washroom,” he mumbled and got up from his seat.</p><p>“Aow.” War looked slightly confused by his sudden declaration but didn’t stop him. “Let me know if you see N’Gulf?”</p><p>“Sure,” he smiled and headed out the door of the breakroom.</p><p>Once Kao was out in the corridor, he heaved a sigh of relief and made his way towards the exit opposite the washroom. He stepped onto the small clearing behind the building, which was used as a store for items which did not fit into the studio. All kinds of furniture were placed haphazardly around, creating a maze of sorts that required one to navigate through if they wanted to get on the other side. </p><p>Kao liked to come here sometimes when the studio became too crowded and when he needed a breather. Furthermore, none of his colleagues knew about the secret spot beyond the winding maze of wood and metal so he didn’t have to fear answering questions he didn’t want to -  just like the one levelled at him earlier.</p><p>When he passed an old boom box stacked on top of some tables and chairs, Kao noticed a familiar pair of sneakers peeking out from the corner of his eyes. </p><p>It was Gulf’s.</p><p>Quickly making his way closer, Kao was greeted with the sight of Gulf lying on the floor on his side with his eyes closed.<br/>
Shia.</p><p>He rushed forward in panic and shook the young man’s shoulders, “N’Gulf! Are you okay?!”</p><p>Gulf furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes. </p><p>“N’Gulf!” Kao propped the young man’s lithe body up and checked his head for any signs of bruises. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“P’Kao?” Gulf mumbled, seemingly still disoriented and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, it’s me Kao!” he answered. There were thankfully no visible bruises on Gulf’s head and he checked on the rest on his body.</p><p>“P’Kao? What are you doing?”</p><p>“Checking to make sure you are not hurt anywhere!” Kao felt for Gulf’s neck and back before checking on his arms.</p><p>“Why would I be?”</p><p>His hands stopped. </p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute.</em>
</p><p>Kao looked up at Gulf and saw a puzzled look on his face. “You are not hurt anywhere?”</p><p>Gulf blinked. “No? Why would I be? I was taking a nap.”</p><p>
  <em>A nap?</em>
</p><p>“Taking...a nap?” Kao repeated.</p><p>The young man nodded his head.</p><p>
  <em>Shia.</em>
</p><p>Kao had screwed up. The sight of Gulf lying on the floor had sent alarm bells ringing in his head so fast that he didn’t wait to consider that the young man was on the floor <em>on purpose.</em></p><p>
  <em>But-</em>
</p><p>Kao let go of the tanned arms and looked around them. There was dust everywhere and potential falling furniture too. “Why were you lying on the dirty floor? There are things that could have fallen on you!” </p><p>“I was sleepy and there’s nowhere else to lay down.” Gulf answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>His jaw dropped. So what he heard about the young man being able to sleep anywhere was true. “Nowhere- N’Gulf, there are resting lounge chairs in the studio for naps so why didn’t you-” </p><p>“It’s quiet here.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Phi likes to come here too right?” Gulf gave him a faint smile.</p><p>Kao blinked a few times. “How-”</p><p>“I saw Phi disappear a few times and I followed you. That was when I discovered this place.” The young man said as he looked around them. “It’s nice and quiet.”</p><p>Kao’s mind had stopped working the moment Gulf said he followed him. How long had this been happening? Why did the young man not say anything?</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>Gulf dusted his track pants and straightened his sweater. “You didn’t seem like you wanted to be disturbed.“</p><p>“Aow.” Was he that unapproachable?</p><p>“Besides, you haven’t been talking to me much so I thought maybe you didn’t want to anymore. That’s why I didn’t say anything.” The young looked away slightly with traces of disappointment showing.</p><p>Kao sighed. He had utterly and royally screwed up this time. An oversight was made on his part and he probably wouldn’t have realized it if Gulf didn’t say anything. “It’s not that I didn’t want to talk to you,” he said. </p><p>Gulf looked back at him, his eyes bright and curious.</p><p>“I was afraid you would get criticism again for hanging out with me,” he continued. “I didn’t want your fans to say you are being disrespectful.”</p><p>Gulf stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. “Phi. I think you are thinking too much. I don’t care about such things.”</p><p>“Aow. Really?” How could the young man not care? People were spreading so much hate about him that Kao nearly wanted to go after some of them himself.</p><p>“Really,” Gulf clapped his shoulders. “I’m not bothered by it. We can’t control what others say, only how we respond to it. Besides, I don’t think it’s wrong to hang out with friends as long as we don’t go too far. I want to respect my fans while not sacrificing my personal wants.” </p><p>Gulf was right, and Kao couldn’t help but nod along.with him. Had he really been thinking too much? Did he underestimate Gulf’s ability to weather criticism? The words he had just heard seemed to indicate it’s speaker was someone wise beyond his years.</p><p>“You are right, N’Gulf.” he sighed. “I may have been thinking too much. Sorry that I haven’t been talking to you.”</p><p>Gulf beamed. “It’s okay, Phi. I’m glad to know the reason wasn’t because I did something wrong and you are sulking at me.”</p><p>
  <em>You are really an idiot, Kao. Look at what you made him think.</em>
</p><p>Kao needed to fix the situation and he needed to do it now. Waving his hands, he answered, “I could never sulk at you- you are too na rak.”</p><p>
  <em>Shia.</em>
</p><p>Gulf stared wide-eyed at him. “Phi thinks I’m na rak?” he asked.</p><p>
  <em>Shia. Shia. Shia. </em>
</p><p>“Y-yes!” Kao laughed. “Of course Phi thinks you are na rak! Your ears are small and na rak that’s why I think you are na rak. Yes, that’s why. Very na rak.” he nodded his head, pulled at his ears and let out another nervous laugh.</p><p>That was when he saw the breathtaking dazzling smile again. </p><p>“So Phi isn’t angry at me but finds me na rak.” Gulf stated happily.</p><p>“Of course!” Kao wanted to find a nice secluded spot, dig a holeand then bury himself in it. This was too embarrassing, and if he didn’t want the situation to continue further he had to think of a subject change soon. So just when Gulf looked like he was about to say something, Kao blurted out, “Why did you look so tired this morning?”</p><p>Gulf’s expression turned sheepish. “I was up playing video games with my friends yesterday.”</p><p>Once again, Kao was reminded of the fact that whatever judgement he made of Gulf was wrong, very wrong. “Then why didn’t you eat?” he added on.</p><p>“I spent the whole night playing games and eating,” came the reply.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“So everything is okay?” Kao asked.</p><p>“Yup.” Gulf nodded his head.</p><p>"Are you sure? if there's anything you can tell Phi. I'm here to help."</p><p>"I'm okay, Phi," Gulf exasperated.</p><p>“Hm. Okay.”</p><p>Silence fell around them and Kao looked away, focusing his gaze on anything other than the young man sitting in front of him. </p><p>“Phi, I think we should go back soon.”</p><p>“Sure!” Kao immediately got up and waited.</p><p>“Phi.”</p><p>He looked down.</p><p>“My legs are numb. Can you help me up?” Gulf looked up expectantly at him.</p><p>“Oh.” Kao reached out with his hand and pulled the young man up. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Together they made their way back to the building and the moment they entered the empty corridor, Gulf spoke again. “Phi, how did you know I wasn’t eating?”</p><p>Kao nearly tripped on his foot but righted himself just in time. “War told me.”</p><p>“Aow.”</p><p>“Kao! You found him!” It was War.</p><p>Gulf gave him a curious look again.</p><p>“By accident,” he corrected.</p><p>“In the washroom?” War asked. </p><p>“No, outside.”</p><p>“So you went to look for him.”</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“Hello P’War, I think rehearsals are starting again, we should head back soon.” Gulf interjected. </p><p>“Oh yes. I was supposed to head to the washroom,” War said before turning around. “Alright, I’ll see you two back at the studio!” He waved and left in the opposite direction. </p><p>“Thanks,” Kao mumbled.</p><p>“So were you really looking for me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But you were worried about me right?”</p><p>Kao gave the young man a small smile before heading in the direction of the studio. </p><p>“P’Kao!”</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kao likes to do everything covertly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a special chapter for my Mae Thips</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kao was on a mission. A top secret one where he had to stay in the shadows and avoid detection as much as possible. He had dressed himself in all black, put on sunglasses and wore a cap that kept his face hidden from most passersby. The getup had proven effective as he had not been recognized a single time during the commute from his place to the venue.</p><p>While holding a bouquet of brilliant sunflowers, he had stepped into the waiting hall with a mix of excitement and a tiny flutter in his stomach. The floor was completely packed with young female fans holding all kinds of lightsticks, banners, bouquets and gifts and they were all placing them in a designated area. Kao made his way there as well. </p><p>“Khun, can I place my bouquet of flowers here?” Kao asked an older lady who was ushering the fans.</p><p>“Of course. If you have a note, please make sure it’s secured to the flowers so it doesn’t get lost.” the lady replied hastily.</p><p>Kao gave her a smile and mumbled his thanks before heading to the pile of flowers and soft toys. Placing the yellow bouquet down, he made sure to stick the birthday card securely among the flowers. There was no name on it and he only wrote a ‘from 9’, which was done so he could maintain his low profile at the event. He couldn’t risk any nosy fans finding out he was actually here and broadcasting it onto the internet. </p><p>While Kao had started talking normally to Gulf again, he still maintained some professional distance from him, especially during media appearances. Or at least he tried to because he had so far made several slip ups and had on one occasion allowed his arm to snake around the young man’s narrow waist during rehearsal. Unsurprisingly, and to his chagrin, it was once again caught on tape and shared around social media.</p><p>Kao was just unlucky like that.</p><p>Gulf had teased him about it on text.  “Does Phi find my waist nice to hold?” he had said, and sent him a short video of it on Line.</p><p>Back then Kao was having dinner and nearly choked on the piece of chicken he was having. He later spent close to fifteen minutes thinking about what to reply before sending back a ‘555555555’. Gulf had replied with a sticker of an otter laughing and that was the end of the conversation, much to his relief.</p><p>That was a few days ago and Kao did not inform the young man that he would be attending his birthday concert today because he wanted to enjoy the event solely as a spectator - one thing he hadn’t done for a while now given his status as an actor and  the experience had been refreshing so far.</p><p>Finding a nice corner in the waiting hall after registering himself, Kao leaned against the wall and waited. With the size of the crowd waiting, Kao could tell the concert was a success already. He heard the physical tickets were sold out and even the sales for the live streaming was sizable as well. </p><p>Kao was happy for the young man. He had seen for himself how hardworking Gulf was and all their colleagues would agree as well, especially Great who was always singing his praises to others and complimenting him in front of everyone. Those moments usually yielded a blush that covered the young man’s entire neck, face and ears and Kao had caught himself several times almost commenting how adorable he was. </p><p>“Kao, what are you doing hiding in the corner?”</p><p>
  <em>Shia.</em>
</p><p>His cover had been blown. Two figures had appeared in front of him and they belonged to War and Great.</p><p>“Hi War, P’Great. Are you two here to watch N’Gulf?”</p><p>“Yes,” Great replied while War nodded his head. “So what are you doing here? And what’s with the getup? You like some kind of spy with the sunglasses and cap.”</p><p>I’m trying to keep a low profile!</p><p>“Avoiding detection,” he replied. </p><p>“Aow, Kao. Then you should come backstage. We just came from there as well to check out the crowd.” War said.</p><p>Panic rose from his stomach. There was no way he was heading backstage. He was supposed to be a fan! </p><p>“I- It’s fine. I’m happy here.”</p><p>“Kao.” Great levelled a look at him. “Don’t be silly. If the fans find you here, they will mob you.”</p><p>
  <em>Not if I maintain a low profile.</em>
</p><p>“It’s fine really, nobody has recognized me yet and if I maintain my current position I don’t think anyone will.”</p><p>Both men frowned. </p><p>“Are you sure?” War asked. </p><p>He nodded his head. “I really prefer being out here and people watching.”</p><p>“Aow, so you do like watching from the corner.” War teased.</p><p>“War…” he warned.</p><p>War laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing you.”</p><p>“What’s this about him watching?” Great gave both of them a questioning look.</p><p>“I’ll tell you when we head backstage,” War replied while tugging at Great’s arm. “Let’s go back. I think Kao wants to be left alone.”</p><p>“Oh. Well then I’ll see you around, Kao.” Great gave him a wave.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll see you two around.” He waved back.</p><p>“Text us if you change your mind,” War added, and pulled Great towards a black door on the side that had ‘STAFF ONLY’ written on it.</p><p>Once the two were out of sight, and he had determined his presence was undetected by nearby fans, Kao let out the breath he was holding. That was a close call and if it wasn’t for War’s quick thinking, he might have been dragged backstage by Great. Or worse, been mobbed by screaming fangirls since those two weren’t exactly discreet about their movements.</p><p>The concert wasn’t about to start until at least an hour later so Kao fished his phone and went through videos of their rehearsals again. When he got to the part of where he was said to have gazed ‘lovingly’ upon Gulf,  he grimaced slightly and fast forwarded the footage. </p><p>That was when he saw it.</p><p>They were seated side by side on stage and doing an interview. Kao had overdone his bench presses the previous day and was massaging his sore chest muscles. What he didn’t notice at that time, since he was looking away, was that Gulf was looking  between the low cut shirt he was wearing.</p><p>“Was he staring at my chest?” he mumbled to himself.</p><p>Kao rewinded the footage again just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and sure enough, it showed Gulf’s gaze landing on his chest several times in the video.</p><p>Alai wa?</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Was the young man admiring his pecs? Or was he just distracted by his hand massaging his chest? Kao was inclined towards the latter since Gulf admiring his pecs was too far-fetched of a scenario to consider.</p><p>“P’Kao.”</p><p>“Shia!” He jumped.</p><p>And his phone flew out of his hands, landing with a thud on the floor.</p><p>That voice. </p><p>He knew that voice. What was he doing outside!?</p><p>“Nong-!”</p><p>Gulf hushed him with a finger on his lips, before bending down to pick up his phone from the floor. “Sorry for sneaking up on you. I had to try to be as discreet as possible.” he smiled.</p><p>Kao looked around to check if they had been spotted before taking the phone from the young man’s tanned hand. “Thanks. You shouldn’t be outside you know. What if the fans spot you?!” </p><p>“I know, but P’War and P’Great told me you were here and that you didn’t want to come backstage so I had no choice but to sneak out to find you.” Gulf whispered.</p><p>Kao sighed. “Okay, now that you have found me, you should go back.”</p><p>Gulf pouted. “Phi, are you chasing me away?”</p><p>“No, I’m worried for your safety,” he stated.</p><p>The dazzling smile made its appearance again. “Aow. Phi is always worried for me. I’m touched.”</p><p>Kao wanted to roll his eyes. “Yes, yes. Now head back before someone spots you!”</p><p>“Phi forgot something.” The pout was back. “And besides, I’m wearing a crew jacket and a cap, no one would bat an eye at me.”</p><p>He really wanted to smack some sense into the young man. “You are 185cm tall. What are you talking about?” </p><p>“So you don’t remember?” </p><p>
  <em>Remember what?</em>
</p><p>“Alai na? What should I be remembering?”</p><p>Gulf let out a soft sigh. “It’s nothing. I’ll head back then. Phi came for my concert but forgot what it’s for.” Then he turned around and made his way towards the direction of the black door.</p><p>
  <em>Shia.</em>
</p><p>Once again in his haste to protect the young man, he had forgotten the most important reason why he was here in the first place.</p><p>“N’Gulf!” he called out. </p><p>Gulf stopped in his tracks and turned slightly. “Yes, Phi?”</p><p>“Happy Birthday. I wish you plenty of success in the future. Eat well, grow well and don’t forget to rest. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you on stage.”</p><p>Slowly, the chestnut lips pulled back to reveal white pearly teeth. Gulf beamed. “Thank you, Phi. I’m glad you didn’t forget my birthday.”</p><p>
  <em>How could I forget my nong’s birthday?</em>
</p><p>“Of course I didn’t forget.” He gave a wave of his hand, “I even brought flowers!”</p><p>Gulf’s face lit up even further. “Really!? Where is it?”</p><p>Kao pointed to the mountain of gifts on the other side of the waiting hall. “I placed it there.”</p><p>“Aow.” Gulf turned in the direction he pointed at in shock. “How am I supposed to find it!?”</p><p>“They are sunflowers and I wrote a card with 9 on it,” he said.</p><p>“Alai… That’s not helping, Phi. Half of the bouquets are sunflowers.” </p><p>Kao shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t meant for the young man to find his bouquet of sunflowers anyway. “Let’s leave it to fate then,” he quipped.</p><p>“No.” Gulf had a determined look on his face.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I will find it.”</p><p>“N’Gulf…”</p><p>“It will be like a treasure hunt, Phi. I’m excited.” Gulf beamed happily at him.</p><p>Who could say no to that captivating smile? “Yes, yes.” </p><p>That was when he noticed the murmurs from around them. People were starting to take notice of them.</p><p>“You should go back.” He grabbed Gulf’s arm and pulled him towards the black door. “All the best for the concert.”</p><p>“I’ll try to spot you, Phi.” Gulf said as he opened the door. </p><p>“Sure,” he replied. “Now <em>go</em>.”</p><p>Just as he was about to close the door, Gulf peeked out from the side. “Oh Phi.”</p><p>“N’Gulf!”</p><p>Gulf grinned playfully and pointed at his chest. “I was really looking at your chest back then. It’s nice.” And then he disappeared behind the door.</p><p>Kao stared at the black door.</p><p>And stared.</p><p>
  <em>“Shia.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>